


The Nature's Recall

by tnnyoh



Series: Our Little Moments [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: As Emily and her friend go on a quiet camping trip, they share an emotional moment over a life long lost.





	The Nature's Recall

Emily took her pale friends hand and led him down the path "Come on" She said "You're so slow!"  
"Emily, I do not understand the concept of this" The Outsider said, looking up at the trees  
"It's called camping" She said  
"I do know what it's called" He said in a snarky tone "Do Empresses often go camping?"  
Emily sneered at him "Ha ha, yes. On occasion I do like to let my hair down"  
He looked up at her hair, which was pulled up into a tight bun and cocked his head in confusion  
"Figure of speech, I'd assume" He said with a smirk  
They made their way to a small clearing where the tents had already been set up "Sometimes I really love to get away from the city, you know?"  
"I wouldn't know of this"  
Emily groaned "Imagine getting away from The Void, you like that, right?"  
"Immensely, though The Void is not so bad given the right company"  
Emily dropped her bags at the opening of one of the tents "I suppose you don't know how to start a fire?" She asked  
"I do" He answered  
Emily's eyes widened in surprise "Oh really?"  
"It is a very useful skill to have as a child of the street" Emily ran her hand absently through her hair, The Outsider looked at her "Does it bother you when I talk about this?"  
She looked up at the sky "It... makes me a little bit uncomfortable to hear you speak so openly about something so traumatic" She sat down on a log and started drawing in the dirt with her index finger  
He sat beside her "If it helps you in any way, it was many lifetimes ago, It as if I am describing it happening to somebody else, Just another of my many stories"  
Emily frowned and lifted her dirt covered finger to brush against his cheek "But it isn't just another... It's you, It's different"  
"You do not need to pity me, Empress"  
Emily bit her lip  
"I'm not.." He held up a finger to stop her continuing "A beggar on the street, wearing rags for cloths and spending his time crying in an alley by nightfall, I remember the stares of pity but the absolute refusal to help, I am not offended by any means that you feel this, it is a human emotion, But I wish you would not"  
"But what happened to you.. it was so horrific, so tragic..." She trailed off and they sat in silence for a little bit "Do you remember?" She asked after a while  
"Do I remember dying?"  
"Yes"  
"I do, The world rushed away from me, every memory I had was pulled from my mind, I don't know if I choked to death on my own blood or merely died from the shock"  
Emily winced  
"They kept me caged" He said as if he was recalling a little known fact about Dunwall Architecture  
Emily threw her arms around the boy, her hand on the back of his neck, she hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear "I am so sorry" He felt himself falling into her embrace for a moment before coming to his senses and pushing her away "Emily, there is really no need to pity me over this" He said  
She put her hand to his cheek "You were alone" She said sadly "You didn't have anyone" He looked down  
"I know what it feels like to be completely alone and afraid" She said "And I want you to know that you are not alone, I am here, always"  
She had never seen him cry before, but she could tell he was close to it as he looked away from her  
"Thank you, Emily" He said softly  
"We should get started on that fire" She said, offering him an escape from the previous conversation, He gladly took it "Yes" He wiped his eyes and stood up "Let us do that"

 

 

 


End file.
